


Charcoal

by orphan_account



Category: Young Justice
Genre: "whelmed", Dick is perfect for INTERNAL ANGST, M/M, Typical high school au but DICK IS AN ART NERD WALLFLOWER, Wally is a perfect ginger angel boy and Dick loves him so much, also, batman is a comic series Dick doodles in his spare time and ALL OF HIS FRIENDS ARE IN IT, eventually, i overtag im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 02:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7994551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wally dropped his hand, grinning wide. “Nice to meet you, Dick!”</p><p>Richard was officially whelmed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charcoal

**Author's Note:**

> Updates randomly!

There are certain things one has to face when they are Richard Grayson. Luckily for everyone else, there is only one Richard Grayson, and though he is burdened by these things he must face he knows that he must face them. They are inevitable, the things, and there seem to be many but he knows they are few, spanning over the period of twenty four hours, before he can succumb to the familiar embrace of sleep. 

School Assignments. 

Dick groans, but silently, for he knows that even a noise in his Advanced Placement Chemistry Class will draw attention to himself, and that is everything he does not desire. He’s spent so long maintaining the perfect wallflower status; everyone knows of him (how could they not know of the principal's son?) but nobody knows him. Dick likes it this way. So silent he stays, scribbling chemical equations on notebook paper as the teacher, Mister Garrick, lectured on about potassium and water. He zoned out, then, scribbling doodles of bats and birds and arrows on the pages of his notebook. Advanced Placement (always Advanced Placement) art was next, where he was free to smear paint and charcoal as he see fit; the only restriction being what he choose. 

The dark haired boy’s day was as exciting as it usually gets. That is, until the Chemistry door slammed open. A tall, god he was tall, red-headed boy wheezed as he shuffled his way over Mister Garrick. Richard grimaced- even as a new student, his chemistry teacher was rough when it came to tardiness. It was intolerable, he’d said in the beginning of the year, and would result in immediate detention. Dick slid down more in his seat, eyes still lingering on the new student. 

Garrick looked upon the new student with a look Dick knew very well how to describe- disappointment- before he grinned, reaching out to ruffle the boy’s hair, and pull him into a hug.

“Wally! I didn’t think you’d ever make it!” 

“Wally” laughed, squirming out of the old man’s tight grip, muttering something quickly before plopping into the open desk next to Dick. Dick almost groaned out loud this time. He didn’t need the new (green eyed, freckle-speckled, gorgeous) boy trying to get in good with him too. Biting his lip, he went back to doodling his caped crusader, someone he liked to call Batman. He had new panels to work on, anyway. 

Suddenly, fluffy red strands blocked his line of sight, Wally’s nose nearly touching his notebook full of messy equations and neat drawings. 

“Woah! What’s this? You’re an artist?” 

Dick’s blue eyes widened, his fingers gripping tight around his pencil. He used the eraser to gently push his (gorgeous) (shut up, Dick) head away. “Yeah, I guess.” He muttered. “Nothing big.” Stop talking, Wally. 

“That’s awesome! Oh! I’m Wallace, but don’t call me that. Call me Wally.” The redhead chirped, sticking his arm out in a handshake. Richard looked at it for a moment, hesitating, before he slipped his hand into Wally’s. 

“Richard. Call me Dick.” He cast his gaze to the floor, only looking up when he realized Wally hadn’t let go of his hand. The new boy’s impossibly bright green eyes were narrowed slightly, studying the smaller boy, and Dick had to stop himself from cringing away from his stare. Maybe being a wallflower wasn’t so good for him, if he was going to react to everything like this- 

Wally dropped his hand, grinning wide. “Nice to meet you, Dick!” 

Richard was officially whelmed.


End file.
